


You're Alive

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: Finn has been asleep for a while and Rey starts to think he's dead, until one day he wakes up.





	

Rey was nonstop worrying about Finn. The poor guy had nearly died trying to protect her, and now he lay unconscious in a hospital bed. A pang of guilt hit Rey like a punch to her gut. But she couldn't figure out why she felt so terrible. She didn't have feelings for Finn, at least not romantic ones. But why else would she do nothing but stay at his bedside, holding his hand, silently praying for him to wake up? Rey sat outside on a stone bench, trying to keep her mind off of things. BB-8 rolled up next to her and bumped her leg. He beeped at her, concerned. Rey forced a smile.  
"Hello, BB-8. I just came out here to relax," she lied. The droid beeped some more in a tone that showed he clearly didn't believe her. Rey sighed.  
"I'm fine, BB. Just---"  
"Worried about Finn?" A soft regal voice came from behind her. Rey turned her head and saw General Leia. She nodded and Leia sat on the bench  
next to her.  
"He'll be fine, Rey. Finn's a tough guy. He'll wake up soon enough."  
Rey frowned. "I know, but...I just can't stop worrying. I don't know why. I tell myself that he's alright, but I don't know if I believe it."  
Leia smiled. "I know how that feels. I went through the same thing when I was searching for Luke. It was too good to be true, just finding a map out of nowhere. But it turned out just fine, and we found him." She patted Rey's back in reasurrance. Rey wasn't so convinced.  
"Well, yes, but Luke disappeared and was on another planet. He didn't get injured, and Finn got almost cut in half."  
Leia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Rey, what I meant was don't worry yourself so much. Finn will be fine. Now you should go and get some food in you. I don't think you've eaten for days."  
Rey's stomach growled at the mention of food. She didn't realize how hungry she was. "Alright. Thanks, Leia." She gave her a quick hug and went inside to find something. Had she really not eaten in that long? All because of worrying over some guy? That might have been the stupidest thing Rey had ever done. BB-8 rolled up to her and bumped her. Rey jumped and almost kicked the droid.  
"Oh, hi, BB. What do you want?" Rey didn't notice it earlier, but he was balancing a muffin on his top. It had a little note stuck to it which read:  
Dear Master Rey, we have been worried about you malnourishing yourself. So we made you this muffin to help. -Luke and The Droids  
Rey smiled and picked up the muffin. She took a bite and shrugged. It tasted like trash, but Rey was so hungry that it didn't matter. Plus, she'd had worse. She wolfed it down in a matter of seconds, leaving only crumbs on her shirt. Rey found a table and started writing a note back to the droids.  
Dear Luke and the droids,  
Thank you for the muffin. It was really sweet of you to think of me and I appreciate it. -Rey  
She stuck it onto BB-8, who beeped confusedly.  
"Can you take that back to them, please?"  
He nodded and drove off to find them. Rey smiled and crossed her arms, watching him go. Cold wind blew in from outside, making Rey shiver. She rubbed her arms and sighed. She looked outside and saw that the sky was getting darker. Night would come soon and it would only get colder. Rey decided to go back to her room for the night. She opened the door and stepped into the cozy room. The window on the other wall was open and the the cold wind blew in. Rey shivered and shut it. She turned around and sat on her bed. The covers were lumpy and something didn't feel right. Rey frowned and pulled them back. There was a brown leather heap right in the middle of her bed. Rey picked it up and straightened it out. Her eyes widened. It was Finn's jacket. How did that get here? It didn't matter. Rey was too cold to care. She slipped on the jacket and hopped back on her bed. She wished Finn was there with her. She couldn't help but think about him. He'd been out for so long, Rey started to think he might be dead. She chided herself for that. But what if it was true? What would Rey do? He was one of her best friends, almost like her only family. Tears welled in her eyes and she pulled the jacket tighter around her. A knock sounded at Rey's door, surprising her.  
"Come...in?"  
The door swung open. The figure standing in the doorway came closer.  
"Rey?" Their voice sounded familliar.  
Rey sat up on her bed and peered into the doorway. The light finally reached the figure, revealing....him.  
"Finn?"  
He smiled at her. Rey couldn't believe it. Finn was here and he was alive! She sprang off of her bed and stood in front of him.  
"You're alive! I can't believe it...you're alive!"  
Finn nodded. "Yes, I am."  
Rey gaped. "You...you idiot!" She punched him hard in the arm.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Finn asked, rubbing his arm.  
Rey gritted her teeth. "You bastard, you worried me so much! I didn't eat for days because of you! I...I.."  
Tears filled Rey's eyes and she lowered her fist. She slammed her arms around Finn, nearly knocking him over.  
"....I missed you," Rey whispered. She buried her face in Finn's warmth and sobbed. She felt his arms wrap around her back.  
"I missed you too, Rey. I didn't know you felt bad, and I'm sorry."  
Rey squeezed him one more time and slowly pulled away.  
"Finn...I need to tell you something."  
"Ok, what's going on?"  
Rey sighed. Was she really going to do this? "When you were unconscious, I stayed next to your side. I did everything I could to help you wake up. Then, there was the feeling. I didn't know what I felt, and I wanted to know the answer. And after you woke up, I think I finally know what it was."  
Rey took a deep breath. "I...I love you, Finn."  
Finn mouth dropped. He blinked, trying to figure out what just happened. "Rey, I...I don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in after I just woke up."  
He scratched his neck and averted his eyes. "I was looking for a way to confess this and I think this might be the perfect time."  
Rey frowned and Finn sighed.  
"I was planning on telling you earlier, but I didn't get to. I love you too, Rey."  
Rey's face reddened and her shoulders twitched. Finn looked around awkwardly.  
"Um...well, what do we--mph!"  
Rey slammed her lips onto Finn's and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened and he slowly hugged her back. The two stood there, hugging and kissing, for quite a while. Finn finally pulled away and breathed in. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something."  
Rey frowned and raised and eyebrow.  
"When I was unconscious, I heard you talking to me. I think your voice woke me up," Finn said with a smile.  
Rey couldn't think of anything to say. She kissed Finn on the cheek and smiled back. "I'm just happy you're back."  
Finn laughed. "It'll never happen again, I promise."  
Rey smiled and raised her eyebrows.  
"It better not, or I'll have to think of a punishment for you."  
"Would that be so terrible?"  
Rey frowned. "I'm not sure we're on the same page here."  
Finn chuckled. "Whatever. Let's just take advantage of the fact that we're together again, okay?"  
".....Alright."


End file.
